


Everything has a Consequence

by LittleShyBlue2017



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO AU, ABO is subtle but it is implied, Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Noctis, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ardyn the good but creepy chancellor, FFXVKINKMEME, Gen, Iedolas is an okay dad but not best, Let us assume that every MT here are androids for a while, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Prompto Argentum-Aldercapt, Slow To Update, Will add more tags in the future, alpha/beta/omega, beta Ignis, he also have a massive amount of secrets, maybe a little evil, omega Prompto, rewriting also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShyBlue2017/pseuds/LittleShyBlue2017
Summary: In order to achieve, sacrifices are to be made. Even crossing over towards the enemy's boundaries. But will these efforts be paid with success or all for naught?





	Everything has a Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6095633#cmt6095633
> 
> AU in which Prompto, the omega prince of Niflheim, has to marry alpha!Noctis as a peace deal with Lucis. Noctis doesn't want to marry Prompto since he is in love (or has already a relationship) with Luna, but he is forced to do it anyway.
> 
> I just want to see them initially not getting along and slowly falling in love!.
> 
> ++Prompto falls in love with Noct from the first time he saw him, but Noct only see him as an obstacle between he and Luna.  
> +++They are pressured to have a baby for the sake of the peace deal.
> 
> This is my first fic(fill) on this fandom and first time user of AO3. A kind reminder that English isn't my native language. Forgive me from grammar errors and typos.

Iedolas Aldercapt, emperor of Niflheim, had the result of the long going war between the empire and the Kingdom of Lucis. The outcome are not looking very good on both parties.

Within two weeks time, they've infiltrate half of the Lucian Army —as well a quarter of their own. The robotics department are running out of Magiteck soldiers they deploying and can't afford getting more people to join the army, unless if he's insane enough letting his people ceased of existence.

No, he won't let that happened. Curses went under his breathe and to his forefathers for this stupid war. How the former rulers become greedy of power. Their kingdom didn't originally had a crystal, jealousy blinded their minds and sought the other kingdoms' crystals, never cared of the casualties that occurred.

And thus the start of the war all over Eos. Sighing once more, feeling he'd be having a migraine for a moment. Peace treaty will be the best option but, what could he offer? Their technologies may far more advance compared to the other but doubted they willingly accept them easily.

After all, it was used against them. Iedolas continued brainstorming for what he could possibly offer, but know all of those will fail in the end. Momentarily lost in his own thoughts, he was not aware of the other presence that emerges in the throne room.

"Father, is something the matter?" the emperor almost jumped off his seat from the sudden interruption of the voice. Looking up, familiar sapphire orbs fixated onto him, brows knitted together.

"You looked unwell. Should I escort you back to your chambers?" spoke once more, with an ever so gentle voice that seemingly possessed by the angels themselves, determine getting a reply he seeks.

He responded to the question asked.

"Heed me no mind, dear son. Something just occupied my mind, that is all." said he, but the answer didn't satisfy the young man. Expecting something else from Iedolas.

The emperor, of course, never missed this and attempted making him talk. He is, after all, not a very talkative child. "Would you mind if I ask you to share what is in your mind?" boldly asks, never missing the slight flinch from the young prince. My, oh my, how he know his son very well.

At first, the younger blonde was having second thoughts whether going to start talking or not. Crossing the former instead, as Iedolas expected. He, first, take a deep breathe before proceeding. His stutters at first, but its understandable, his son have always been skittish after all.

"I-I'd been thinking about ending this war once and for all." the young prince finally blurted out, taking a toll out of him for just speaking up. His stared at the young man as if he'd grown a second head. The lad looked back at him, eyes with a mix of confusion and fear. Oh Astrals, he wished the ground would open and eat him up —ceasing his existence.

Taking his time composing himself —clearing his throat, the older man shifts on his seat, giving an assuring look on his son, and granting permission to continue on his little proposal. Relief the young blonde exhaled the breathe that he didn't know that he'd been holding.

He stared at the ground below and begun speaking up "I'd been considering about a peace treaty with Lucis yet, because of what happened this past hundreds of years, I don't believe offering our technology will do the trick." Slowly return his gaze at his father and surprise, surprise, Iedolas nodded his head, indicating that he agreeing with him. And, well, he'd been having the very same idea earlier, why not agree?

So, he continues and discusses his idea with the emperor, throwing everything he came up with and explains it with his Imperial Majesty. Only ending up with the same conclusion, nothing will work out. This leaves the emperor lethargic on the things they've conversed about, and the room felt heavy soon after.

The older man sighed in defeat, already yielded of what might happened in the near future. Come what may, he would say. But even it seems like grasping a star from the sky, yet the prince doesn't pass the opportunity that he'd been looking for. Speaking up for the last time, gaining audience of his father that, from what the looks of it, had already accepted their fate despite it is able to be averted.

"Father, I would like a union between their and our kingdom. A marriage, symbolising as a peace treaty." Brows meets together on the emperor's face, looking straight to he's eyes. "What are you planning?" knowing where this talk is going but he needs confirmation. Clarification that this is not what he think it is.

But the moment that the prince of Niflheim gives the answer that the emperor seeks, he wishes that this is naught but a nightmare. A nightmare that he knew, will never be able to wake up.

"I offer myself to marry the alpha prince of the Lucian kingdom." sylleblossom like eyes gaze upon him, fear can be seen in it but also, determination for the sake of his kingdom. He knows that his plan has both chances of succeeding and failing yet knew taking the risk is nothing compare to the suffering of his people. 'For his kingdom, for his people' he thought, and waited for the reply.

Minutes pass before Iedolas composes himself —digesting the plan that blonde formulated. "Why... why would offer yourself to them?" The older male prolonging their conversation while thinking of a reason. _Hoping_ to prevent it.

He tried to reason with his son, but the blonde has already made his decision. Shaking his head and told his father that sacrifices are to be made in order to attain their desired goal. Which in this case, the long dreamed peace between the Lucis and Niflheim.

Iedolas, for one, can't disagree with this but never in his life would he realised how his son grew the backbone, gave a risky suggestions as this. He have always been a sensitive soul, compassionate to those in need and find hope even in the smallest ray of light.

He learnt appreciating his surroundings and cherishes who those around him, that sometimes Iedolas thinks that he set aside his own happiness for the sake of others. He wishes discussing it further with the young man, but also knowing that his answer will be the same. He just really hope that it haven't come to this.

The emperor closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Slowly opening his them and exhaling "You know well that not only marriage is required for this peace treaty, don't you?" he finally spoke and gave him a question that will sure be happening in the near future. Knowing how politics works, THIS can never be avoid, once it was set in motion.

The prince presses his lips together, he knows it but his father wants to hear him say it from his very own mouth, nevertheless. "We are to have a child in order to complete the treaty." he replied but his Imperial Majesty is satisfy with his answer yet.

The blonde doesn't want to say any further, but he wants to prove himself that he's capable enough. "And I, Prompto Argentum-Aldercapt, the Omega prince of Niflheim, am to bear the child of the Alpha Prince and next to the Lucian Throne, Noctis Lucis Caelum." blood rushes to his face at the mention of the Lucian Prince's name. Praying Ifrit that his father would not notice this.

Unfortunately, Iedolas notices this but ignores it. He doesn't want the boy to be a mess, which he knew it will lower to his son's almost nonexisting self-esteem.

After what seems to be forever, Iedolas gives his son a reassuring fatherly smile and the young prince, named Prompto Argentum-Aldercapt, relaxes —smiles and all. He finally gained his approval.

"Please get yourself ready for the travel ahead of you, whilst I will do some works and calls for the visitation. Also, I'm bringing someone that I'm sure you'll love to be accompanied with." Prompto nods, making his way back to his chambers, preparing for the trip.

Iedolas is still not okay with this, but as his son put it, _he will risked it_. Even so, he never wanted his son giving up his own happiness for the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A kind reminder, in later chapters, I will put my revised version of the ABO verse. There will be a lot of changes.
> 
> Omega verse here IS implied yet its a norm, therefore it is not much discussed in the story thus no need for further discussion.


End file.
